The Story of Jade West's Brother
by Vampireboy45
Summary: Nobody knew that Jade had a Brother, but she did, and it seems that talent runs in the family. Join Dwayne West as he enjoys life at H.A. high school and annoys his sister at the same time.
1. Jade's Brother

**Okay so this is my first shot a Victorious Fic so please go easy on me with no flaming please thanks**

***I don't own Victorious only Dwayne  
**

Tori pulls out her need items out of her locker before shutting it. She enters Sikowitz's classroom and the first thing she notices is a new boy sitting in her usual spot so she walks over and sits down next to him.

"Hi, my name is…" Tori starts to say but the boy interrupts by saying,

"Tori Vega, Yea I kno who you are, let's jus say you kno my sister".

Tori is confused and then she says, "Who's yours sister?" before the boy could answer a familiar cold voice is heard,

"Hello Vega" and Tori knowing immediately who that voice belonged to so she turns around and says,

"Hello Jade", Jade gives Tori a dirty look,

"Sup Sis" says the boy, Jade looks at her brother and says,

"Die" she then turns around and walks away.

"Love you too" he calls after her, Tori back to the boy and he says, "Ignore her, my name is Dwayne by the way" says the boy who then sticks out his hand which Tori shakes it.

Sikowitz bursts though into the room. "Hello my lovely…" he looks down at Cat then adds, "And sometimes annoying kiddies".

"Hello Sikowitz" replies the class, Sikowitz opens his bag and pulls out a coconut with a straw. Everyone is use to this except Dwayne who mouths _what the fuck?_

Dwayne leans to Tori and says "This is only my first day but I gotta know is he always this crazy?"

"Sadly yes" replies Tori, Sikowitz sees them talking so he jumps off the stage right in front of them.

"Tori…. New boy to the stage now" he says so they get up on the stage. Sikowitz sits down in Tori's chair and says, "Pick a theme…. Jade".

Jade looks at Tori with hatred and then Dwayne with her evil smile and says, "Broken… Heart".

Dwayne's eyes open wide, for Jade knew this was a touchy subject for him and the voice of Sikowitz snaps him back into reality by saying, "Begin".

Suddenly Tori was crying and then she started yelling at Dwayne, "How could you… How could you cheat on me?" she said, everyone waits for Dwayne to answer but he just stands there with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm…. I'm sorry I can't do this" he says, he then jumps off the stage then grabs this things and runs out the door.

"And…. Scene" says, Sikowitz, Tori returns to her seat. The bell rings but before anyone can leave Sikowitz stops him or her in their tracks and says, "Homework, you and one partner must come up a two page script on Jade's theme".

Dwayne pays for his lunch from the lunch truck and walks away. He sees Jade at a table with her boyfriend Beck but then he sees Tori sitting alone so he walks over to her.

"Hey Tori, mind if I sit?" he asks when he reaches the table and she replies,

"Please sit", there is silence while they are eating their lunch but then Tori speaks up and says, "Hey, um Dwayne can I ask you a question?"

"Yea, sure what up?" replies Dwayne and then Tori asks,

"What happened today during Sikowitz's class today?", Dwayne takes a deep breathe and then said,

"Long story short, I use to date this girl named Ciara and I caught her cheating on me".

"Dwayne… I'm so sorry" said Tori, A short while later Andre was the next one to join the table, "Hey Andre" says Tori, to which he replies,

"Hey Tori… Hey Dwayne". The three of them start eating their lunch when Robbie and Rex comes over.

"Hey Robbie, what's wrong?" asks Tori when she sees the look on his face

"I was suppose to go on this date with this girl and she stood me up" replies Robbie and then Rex shouted,

"Yeah, you should've seen the look on his girly face" says Rex

"Quiet Rex" says Robbie who notices Dwayne giving him a weird look.

"So Dwayne… How did you get into Hollywood Arts?" asks Andre and he replies,

"Music and Acting".

"What do you do in music?" asks Tori and Dwayne says,

"Rapping and Production".

"Ha you spit rhyme? Please I bet I could out rap you any day of the week," says Rex

"Try me… Puppet" says Dwayne, Rex turns to Andre and says,

"Drop a beat music boy" and so Andre starts beat boxing, a crowd starts forming around them and Rex kicks it off,

**Uh, yeah**

**I'mma puppet**

**But I got more game than this dofus **

**You can't knock my style**

**No one can beat me**

**Cause I'm just too wild**

The crowd claps, Dwayne shakes his head then he starts bobbing his head to the beat.

**Yo…. Yo**

**Your style is generic**

**My style is authentic**

**My flow is mild**

**On a beat you can call me psychotic**

**Cause you can't knock**

**Fuck it my flow?**

**You can't cop it**

**Cause you're too busy givin' Robbie blow**

**Yea I'm a crazy type of dude**

**I might go ballistic**

**But at the end of the day**

**I know I've got game**

**Cause in reality your jus a puppet**

The crowd cheers louder for Dwayne so it looks like he wins, the crowd leaves so Dwayne turns to Rex and says,

"How do you like me now puppet?"

"Alright… Alright I'll admit you got game," replies Rex

Dwayne had just taken a bite out of his food when his phone goes off. He pulled it out saw that it was a text from Jade saying her and Beck were going out tonight so he would have the house to himself.

"Yes" says Dwayne out loud,

"What's up?" asks Andre and Dwayne replies,

"Since my parents are going out of town and Jade's going out with Beck tonight, I get the house to myself so…. Party at my place".

As if the word party was a magic word, Tori's sister Trina appeared, "Did someone say party?" she asks

"Yeah but it's going to be at Jade's house" said Andre and Trina replies by saying,

"Ewww… Never mind she turn and left.

(Late that day)

People were standing around talking and drinking punch when Dwayne steps up on a stage that had been built earlier that day.

"What up party people!" says Dwayne into a microphone he was holding. The crowd cheers so Dwayne continues by saying, "Right now we are gonna kick this bitch off right tonight". "Who wants to battle?" he asks the crowd, a boy walks up on stage and says,

"I accept your challenge", the crowd cheers some more so Dwayne turns to the DJ and says, "Spin that shit" and so the DJ starts spinning the records. The boy starts,

**"Okay Okay **

**Look at this sucka  
**

**In his past life we was a tummy tucka  
**

**Yeah I'm the cleanest M*$#aF&$ka  
**

**You can't touch this  
**

**After I'm down I'm takin' your Bi#$h"  
**

****The Crowd was booing at the offensive words in the boy's rap but then Dwayne stepped and started rapping,

**"Backup Backup you must be kiddin'**

**Dawg I'mma kill this  
**

**Praise to god  
**

**No Swearin'  
**

**You want my girl  
**

**fine you got my old chick  
**

**She a cheater  
**

**Don't get heated bro  
**

**What I'm spittin' is tha truth  
**

**I'm name is D-West  
**

**You darn right  
**

**I'm tha best  
**

Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat all watched as Dwayne performed. They were surprised by how great his lyrical ability was.

"It looks like talent runs in this family" said Andre who was leaning to Tori who nodded her agreement. They watched as Dwayne brought the rap battle to an end, after finishing owning the challenger, Dwayne gives the mic to the DJ then jumps off the stage and makes his way over to were Tori and Andre were standing.

"Dwayne…. That was awesome" said Tori and Andre nodded his head in agreement, Dwayne gets a cup of punch and takes a sip and winces a little at a sharp tang. He shook it off, it was just punch right?


	2. Talent Runs In The Family

***Here is chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it, I don't own Victorious only Dwayne and that's it so like I said enjoy**

Dwayne's head was pounding when he awoke from his short slumber, but his head hurting isn't what woke up. He felt someone next to him so he slightly opened his eyes and followed his arm and saw that someone's head was resting on it.

His eyes opened wide when he saw that the head belonged to Tori, he then saw that her arm stretched out so he followed it with eyes and what he saw nearly made him want to jump for her hand was resting right on his crotch area.

He reached over and nicely shook Tori awake, just like Dwayne's head her head too was pounding. She nearly fell out of the bed she was in when she saw that Dwayne was right next to and her hand was resting on his crotch area so she quickly pull it away and sat up.

They both put their hands to their heads; Dwayne looked over at the clock and saw that school started in two hours. The sound of a door being slammed shut made both of them jump, "Okay it could be one of two things" said Dwayne.

"One it's people from the party last night leaving" he said

"What's the second option?" asked Tori who regret asking that question as Dwayne answered it by saying,

"Jade's home", to their relief it was only someone leaving. Tori went downstairs; Dwayne quickly took a shower and then put on a fresh pair of clothes. He came downstairs wearing a black hoodie with the hood on over his head; they left the house and got into Dwayne's '67 Impala.

Dwayne and Tori got into the car, he started the car and when he did the song Ima Boss blared though the speakers. Dwayne quickly pushed the off button for his radio, "Son of a bitch" said Dwayne. He pulls out of the driveway onto the street; he drove right over to Tori's house and waited outside for her.

When Tori got back into the car, he drove to a gas station for gas and then Dwayne ran in to pay and also grabbed two water bottles, skittles. They entered the school and went straight to their lockers.

As Dwayne was pulling his stuff out of his locker his sister Jade walked over only because her locker was right next to his but she didn't do it cause she needed something she did it just so she could open it then slammed it shut. Dwayne put his hands to his head and said, "AH Jade you bitch".

As soon as he closed his locker, Jade grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the janitor's closet. "What the hell Jade" he said, he move to open the door by which ever way he moved so did Jade to block his way.

"Did little brother have to much to drink last night?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"We had punch and someone spiked it, so can I go now?" replied Dwayne but Jade shook her head no and Dwayne groaned.

After ten more minutes of interrogation from Jade, he was finally able to leave so he quickly made his way to his first class.

The whole time during class, Dwayne would take sips of water and then pop some skittle into his mouth. He could feel the eyes of Jade on him, he turned to face her but when he did she wasn't looking at him so he shook his head. The teacher noticed that he was wearing a hoodie so she motioned for him to pull it down and he slowly did.

By the time is his head stopped hurting was lunch time, which he thought was funny since the one time his head doesn't hurt is his favorite time of the day. Tori's head must also be feeling better as she was no longer wearing her sunglasses or hood. He made his way over to the table and sat down this time two seats away from Tori.

"Hello Party People" came Jade's voice from behind Dwayne but since his headache was gone, her voice didn't make his head hurt now it just irritated him.

"Jade be nice" came Beck's voice from the side of Dwayne, to everyone's surprise Jade actually sat down next to Tori and not Beck. Both Dwayne and Tori lost their appeite when Jade started talking about how much blood a movie should show to make it entertaining.

Dwayne had enough of school for one day, he just wanted to leave and go back to bed. He did just that, he stood up and threw his food away before walking to his car and drove off back home.

When he arrived at home, he saw his father's car was parked in the driveway meaning that they were home. Dwayne entered the house though the garage door which leads into the kitchen.

As soon as he closed the door, a dark skinned woman enters the kitchen and the first thing Dwayne notices is the black eye and bruise on his mother's face. "Son of a bitch he's hitting you again isn't he?" asks Dwayne, his mother denies that his father has hit her and she had fallen.

Before he could speak, his father stumbles into the kitchen wearing no pants and is holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. His father goes to reach for his mother but Dwayne steps in between them.

"Oh what… what you… you gonna do…. Protect her…. Protect like the whore she is" said his father who was clearly drunk.

His father in his drunken state takes a swing at Dwayne but Dwayne ducks and connects with a punch of his own to his father's gut. His father falls to the ground.

Dwayne moves to attacks his father again out of peer hatred but his mother stops him, Dwayne looks angrily at his mother then runs upstairs to his bedroom and out of his closet his already packed duffle bag.

**And I end it on a cliff hanger... the reason cause I want people to guess what's going to happen next and you can do that by reviewing so... go do that please? THANKS!**


	3. Hangover

***Okay here is Chapter 3, it is a continuation from the last chapter so enjoy**

*** Disclaimer: I only own Dwayne and no one else  
**

Dwayne comes running down the steps with his duffle bag over his shoulder, his mother sees this and says, "Please don't leave" and then she started crying but there was no way he was going to stay in the same building,

"Not as long as the son of a bitch is living under this house" Dwayne shouted at her and then walked out the door. He sees Jade walking up the driveway and they met half way, she sees the duffle bag over his shoulder and knows what's going on in the house so she said,

"Wait like two minutes and if don't come out will you come in and get me?" she asked her brother, Dwayne shook his head so she made her way into the house and he put his bag in the car but didn't wait the two minutes and went right back into the house. It was a good thing he did too for when he did he saw their drunk father slap Jade across the face to Dwayne ran up and punched him in the face for the second time.

"Jade go get your things" Dwayne shouted to his sister so she ran up to her room and not two seconds later Jade came running down the steps with her bag over her shoulder. The two siblings walked out the door and got into Dwayne's car, "So am I dropping you off at Beck's?" he asked,

"No, Beck had to go to Canada right after school so I'll go where you go" she replied not looking at her brother,

"You know I'm going Grandma's old house right?" Dwayne asked her

"I don't care as long we're far away from him," she said this time looking right her brother. Dwayne rode down the road and drove right past the sign that read, "Now Entering Compton". Dwayne pulled into a driveway of an old house,

"Stay here, I'm going to make sure no one unwanted is in there" said Dwayne, Jade nodded so he got out of his car and made his way up to the house. He enters, checks every room including the downstairs. Jade waits in the car and then sees Dwayne motioning for her that it was okay to enter so she grabs her and his bag and enters the house.

Jade throws her bag into a room and then enters the kitchen; she opens the fridge to see that there is fresh food in it. "Dwayne, did you know that there is fresh food in the fridge?" she asked to which Dwayne replied,

"Well I hope so I just put some in like two days ago" she rolls her eyes and then closes it, she walks towards Dwayne's room and said,

"Is it okay if I invite Cat and them over and see if they'll bring a pizza?" she asked to which he replied,

"Sounds good" so Jade pulled out her phone and texted Cat to come over with the others and bring pizza and a movie. Dwayne comes out wearing muscle shirt and basketball shorts, they sit in the living room and watch some T.V. before the door bell rings so Dwayne looks out the peephole and then opens the door to let Cat, Andre and Tori in.

Cat went over and sat next to Jade and said, "It started again didn't it?" everyone looked at the two girls and Jade nods her head.

"What is little red talking about?" asked Andre

"Our farther started beating our mother again", said Dwayne before taking a bite out of a piece of pizza. Nobody said a word for a while but then Jade spoke up and said,

"Let's watch the movie" so they put in the movie and of course it was some horror flick that Dwayne quickly grew tired of the screaming so he went outside and sat on the porch. Dwayne pulled out a piece of paper and a pen; he started writing things down when a voice called his name.

"Ay Yo, D-Wayne Wat up baby" said the voice so Dwayne looks up to see a kid his age walk up onto the porch. Dwayne stands up and gets in the kids face and says,

"I know why you're here an you need to get tha fuck outta here an tell Mike I want nwthin' to do wit tha gang no more I done and goin' clean", the kid gets a pissed off look on his face then turns and leaves just as the front door opens.

It was Tori, she sits down next to Dwayne and says, "What's going on out here?" and he replies,

"Nwthin' wat? You don't want to watch the movie?"

"No I'm tired of the girl screaming," Tori says then she looks down and sees the piece of paper then asks, "Are you writing another song?" Dwayne realizes that he had left the paper out so he decided to come clean and says,

"Yeah, well actually its two different songs"

"Can I hear them?" Tori asked to which Dwayne replies,

"Sorry girl but their not ready yet, I still need to write the hook and then I need to make the beat".

"Alright but promise that I'll get to hear the final product" she said, Dwayne nods his head then said,

"Sure, no problem", the front door opens and Jade pops her head out and said,

"Okay the movie is over and we're starting a new one so come on you two" so both Dwayne and Tori get up and enter the house. The second movie they watch was actually unwatchable for it was some kiddie movie that Cat had picked out so Dwayne, Tori, Jade and Andre decided to play poker with some chips and candy.

When the others left, Jade had fallen asleep on the couch so Dwayne picked her up and carried her into her room and then went to his own room to sleep before waking up and going to school tomorrow.

***There you go don't forget to review thanks 4 the support **


	4. Full Moon Jam

***Well here it is that anyone seemed to care... JK this story is very deep and there is a death in this chapter not saying who tho you have to read to find out who...**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious only Dwayne, Penny & Joey  
**

Dwayne was jolted awake by his cell phone, he picked it up and without looking at the caller ID answered it. "Hello?" he said,

"_Dwayne its me Joey's sister Penny" _

"What's up Penny?" asked Dwayne to which Penny replied,

"_Joey's been shot…. He's in the hospital" _Dwayne sat straight up and said,

"I'll be right there" he hung up the phone and quickly got dressed then ran down the hall to Jade's room and started banging on the door. After about the sixth knock the door flew open,

"WHAT!" said an angry Jade

"Come on hurry up I gotta drop you off at school then head to the hospital" Dwayne replied, a confused over came Jade so she asked,

"Why?"

"One of my old buddies got shot" Dwayne replied, Jade nodded her then shut the door and three minutes later it opened back up and she was fully dressed with makeup and everything. "Dang maybe I give that excuse everyday?" Dwayne with a bit of sarcasm

Jade slapped his arm, they made their way out the front door and enter Dwayne's parked Impala. He tore out of the driveway and took off down the street towards Hollywood Arts, he pulled up to the front and before Jade got out she turned to face her brother and said, "I hope he's okay…. Keep me updated" she then got out before Dwayne could say anything.

He drove away, not stopping until he reached the hospital. He walked up to the desk and the lady behind the desk said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Joey Muniz…. I'm his brother", replied Dwayne, the lady looked him up on the computer and then said,

"He's in room 116, right down the hall then it's the first door on the right" Dwayne nodded then made did as the lady had told him. The first person he saw Penny who was sitting on the ground right outside the door, Penny looked up and saw him so she jumped up threw her arms around his neck and started crying.

"Thanks for coming" she said when she finally released him from her grasp,

"Joey is like a brother to me…. Without him I wouldn't be standing here" he said with sadness in his voice, they opened the door and entered the room. Dwayne stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend Joey lying in a hospital bed with machines hooked up to him.

Tears begin to travel down Dwayne's cheeks, he wipes some always but more keep coming. "How many times did he get hit?" asked Dwayne to which Penny replied,

"Nine times" Dwayne heard a beep on his cell so he looked at it and saw he got a text from Jade which read,

"_Don't forget that the Full Moon Jam is tonight"_

Dwayne slapped himself mentally for not remembering about the Jam and that he was one of the performers. "Listen Penny I got to go but text me if anything changes" Dwayne said, Penny nodded so he left the room and made his way out of the hospital and got into his car.

He entered school just as the bell rang, kids began pouring out into hallway so Dwayne made it look like he was part of the crowd and made his way to his locker room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his right and saw Andre and Beck standing there, "What's up guys?" he asked to which Beck replied,

"Jade told us about your friend" then Andre asked,

"How is he?"

"He's… not looking good…. The doctors say he's not going to make it" Dwayne replied, they pat him on the shoulder before walking away and then Dwayne shuts his locker and turns to go over to Tori but stops when he sees her talking to Ryder Daniels.

Dwayne turned to leave but stopped when he heard, "Dwayne wait up" so he turned to see Tori walking towards him with a smile on her face. "So are you ready for the Full Moon Jam tonight?" she asked him, without speaking he nodded his head but Tori could tell something was wrong so she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You see…" Dwayne told Tori about his friend Joey getting shot and how he's currently in the hospital plus that there is a chance he won't survive. "But no matter what I'm performing tonight just not the song me and Jade had been practicing" he added,

"It'll be okay, listen I wish I could keep taking but I got to go meet Ryder to practice one more time before tonight" she said, before he could say anything she gave him a quick hug then walked away.

**Later That Night- Full Moon Jam**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Hollywood Art's Full Moon Jam," said Dwayne and Tori's teacher. Dwayne was backstage trying to remember the new lyrics that he just had come up with when his phone went off. He gulped when he saw that it was a text from Penny so he opened it, just like early today tears were traveling down his cheeks.

"_He's…. he's gone"_ was all the text said, when he heard someone walking towards him he quickly put his phone away plus wiped away any tears.

"Performing first tonight along with his sister Jade West… please welcome Dwayne West!" said the teacher; the crowd cheered so both of the West's made their way onto the stage. Dwayne looked at the DJ and told him to start the music, when the music started Dwayne started bobbing his head then said,

"Before we start… I would like to dedicate this performance to a friend of mine who shot and killed…. RIP Joey Muniz"

Jade stepped forward and started singing the chorus,

**You and I have been**

**Though every…thing **

**But now you're gone**

**Leaving me all alone**

**But I know that **

**This was meant to be**

**So I'll make the most**

**Of my life **

**And regret nothing**

Dwayne was still bobbing his head when Jade finished, he then looked at the crowd and spotted his friends who gave him the thumbs up then he looked to the right as saw Tori who had a smile on her face so he began,

**Uh, I what am I **

**Suppose to do?**

**Go on with my life**

**Or just fall off**

**Straight to depression**

**All this pain I feel**

**I can't even f'n handle it**

**Forget this or forget that**

**Should I do this or that?**

**You was always there **

**To help me make the best selection**

**I should've died that die**

**But I owe my thanks to you**

**Because of all the shit you do**

**I'm standing here with my head held high**

**Sharing my life**

After performing two more verses they were done so they made their way to the back and then joined Beck, Robbie, Rex and Cat in the audience. "Great job man" said Beck when they reached them.

"Next up is Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels," said the teacher, Beck motioned for Robbie and Dwayne to follow him so they did. During Tori's performance of Beggin' on your knees Ryder tried his best to leave the stage but each time he was stopped by Dwayne, Beck, Robbie and the teacher.

The show ended with cheers and Tori hugged all of her friends including Dwayne, "I'm sorry about Joey," she said,

"It's okay me performing and letting all that pain and anger out helped me express what I was going though and now I'm good" he replied, they all said their goodbyes then took their separate ways home.

***So... what did you think? review and let me know **


	5. Fun At The Beach

**Hello yes I know it's been a while since I've upload a chapter but finally here it is and just an FYI the song that appears at the end of the Chapter i do not own but the rights belong to the rapper named Tyga but I changed the parts where Tyga's name appears and cleaned out a certain word and replaced it with Sucka so enjoy.**

Jade walks out of her room and pounds on her brother's door, "It's Saturday…. Let me sleep" came Dwayne's voice on the other side of the door but she continued anyways she even opened the door, which made her brother jump out of his bed. "Jade what the hell" he shouted.

"Um did you forget that today we're going to the beach with the others" she responded, Dwayne rubbed his head then said,

"You know I have that thing today"

"No chizz, when is it over?" she replied,

"Noon" he said

"Good then you'll meet us when your done" she replied before left him sitting up in his bed. Dwayne rolled his eyes then got out of bed, he got dressed then said goodbye to Jade before walking out the front door.

Just as Jade finished grabbing her things, a honk coming from outside and when she looked outside she saw Beck in his uncles so she ran out the door and climbed into the trailer that was hitched to the back of the truck. Inside she saw Tori, Andre, Robbie with Rex, Cat and of course the girl she hated Tori's sister Trina.

Dwayne pulled his car into a parking lot where they were shooting some interview video cause he had been invited to perform during the Hip-Hop Awards Show during the Cyhper Segment.

He walked though the front door and a man walked over to him, "Your Dwayne West right?" asked the man and Dwayne nodded then the man said, "Okay so I'll sit off camera and ask you questions and you'll answer them on camera".

"What kind of questions are we talking?" asked Dwayne to which the man replied,

"Some basic questions but don't worry we understand if you don't want to answer all of them" the man lead Dwayne to a room which was filled with people with lights and cameras.

Dwayne sat down on a chair and the man sat opposite of him, a red light was on indicating that the cameras were rolling so the man begin the interview. It was about 11:50 when the interview was over so Dwayne left the building and got back into his car and took off towards Venice Beach.

When he arrived he found the truck his sister had told him that Beck would be driving but there was one problem a large RV was parked so that no one could get in or out of the trailer. Dwayne pulled out his phone and texted his sister to ask where she was, two seconds later he got a reply,

"_We're stuck in the trailer… can you pull it out, the keys are in the truck"_

Dwayne parked his car and then ran to the truck, he started it then pulled it out of its parking spot bringing it to a new spot. He turned the truck off then got out walking to the trailer and opened the door and that's when everyone came stumbling out of it.

Beck and Andre ran to the cooler located in the back of the truck, they flipped open the top and started handing out water bottles. They soon ran out to the waves and soon every one was in a splash fight, Dwayne went to splash Jade but he got Tori who in returned splashed him back.

"So Dwayne I almost forgot congrats on the Award show thing" said Andre as everyone was sitting in sand drinking water and talking.

"Thanks, yeah I have even better news I bring you all with me" replied Dwayne, everyone cheered then Tori asked,

"So what are you doing exactly?"

"Okay so every year during the award show they have this segment called Cyhper and that 's where hip-hop artists major and underground can get together and perform freestyles some that are written or come off the top of the artist's head," responded Dwayne

"So which one are you in?" Beck

"I'm in the last Cyhper of the night but I'll be able to watch it in the audience because all the segments are shot ahead of time" said Dwayne and then Rex spoke up,

"Hey when is this all going down?"

"On November 10th… which is next week Sunday" replied Dwayne, soon everyone head back into the water and started playing games like Marco Polo and others.

Jade and the others all decided to leave but both Dwayne and Tori had decided to stay for a little bit longer. They were sitting and looking up into the stars when Dwayne looked over at her and said, "You remember when asked me if I was writing a song and then asked if you could hear it?"

"Yeah" replied Tori so then Dwayne grabbed his bag and pulled out his IPod along with the headphones then handed one to Tori who put it in her ear.

**D-Wayne**

**California  
the home of a king  
the place for an angel  
flyer than doves**

**I just wanna bring the Cali love back!**  
**sittin here thinkin when they put Cali on**  
**88 Cube an Dre I wasn't even born**  
**so I just wanna keep Cali on**  
**fu*ck what happened to the Cali love**

**cigar smoke when the legends shoot videos**  
**snoop gettin old and Pac is really gone**  
**so I just wanan keep Cali on**  
**fu*ck what happened to the Cali love**

They both sat there and listened to the song, "Dwayne this is great," said Tori as the song continued,

**I see artist hate lovin this young artist  
Critique on em yall aint nothin but cheap condoms  
Fuck all yall those talkin but are supportin  
I hear your sounds loud & clear your shit sound astortick  
Im supposed to get on it  
Im one of the next that best does it  
Remove your ear pluggin I never stutter  
Until to now brotha my city will now love me  
Bet he wont be found clubin unless his envolopes a hundred  
Yung money that big boy money is nothin  
Jus sit & watch the sony plasma when u want it  
Im saint loranin while competition you call em bloggin  
Bobbin that cube sox hat thats that steady mobbin  
Cake like betty crocker  
I shits on ya give your toilet a problem child  
Im a problem grab your child & hide em  
LA's monster from hells surface  
Eath best man..sucka whats your purpose**

"Say, Tori I'm performing at a club in like three weeks and I was wondering if you would like to come?" asked Dwayne once the song was over and Tori happily replied,

"I'd love to"


	6. The Award Show

**Hello people I'm back with another chapter in this story, this chapter is the Hip-Hop Award show chapter so enjoy!**

***I don't own Victorious only Dwayne West, I also don't own the song featured in this chapter that right goes to Disney since the song is from their movie Let It Shine.  
**

_(Sunday Eight Hours Before The Award Show)_

"Alright here are the rules, no moving, no talking, no sleeping and no having any fun" said Vice Principal Dickers who was standing at the front of the library while Dwayne, Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie along with Rex sat in the seats.

"Aren't detentions suppose to be on Saturdays?" asked Robbie to which Mr. Dickers replies,

"Shut your trap corn puff" then he turned and walked out of the room,

"Dude has some serious problems," said Dwayne who placed his head down on the table then before anyone said anything he stood up and walked over to the door looking out the window.

"Is he gone?" asked Jade from her chair then everyone watched as Dwayne pulled a chair out and placed it under the handle of the door.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" asked Robbie, Dwayne just shook his head then sat back down next to Tori but was facing everyone else.

"So what do we do now?" asked Beck to which Andre replies,

"Anything as long as we don't get caught…. Besides Dickers forgot to take our cell phones" everyone quickly pulled out their phones and begin texting their other friends except for Cat who started drawing a picture along with Glitter.

"Say Dwayne you're talented like your sister but this is your first year at Hollywood Arts? Where did you go before coming here?" asked Beck to which Dwayne replied,

"Well… as you know our dad doesn't believe in us using our talents to make money since he thinks that it's a waste of time so instead of letting me come here he made me go to private school"

"You mean you had to those suits and stuff?" asked Andre, Dwayne took a deep breath then said,

"Sadly yes"

"So how did you get your dad to come to Hollywood Arts?" asked Tori,

"I finally stood up to him and told him straight out that I'm coming here" he replied then before anyone else could ask a question Dwayne's phone when went, he saw that he had gotten an alert from one of his favorite website. "What is this dude's problem?" he said,

"What's wrong Dwayne?" asked Andre,

"You guys know that Rapper Ricky Rozay? And that he's feuding with Ferrari F-50" he asked to which everyone said that they did so then he added, "Well he did this interview on World of Hip-Hop website and they asked him about his opinion on the new rappers and he brought me up and said that my song Cali Love is a disgrace to hip-hop and that I'm a wack rapper".

"Don't listen to him, he's just one of those haters" said Andre,

"Want to know what I think he should do?" asked Jade, to which her brother says,

"What does my sister think I should do?"

"I think you should gave him a warning, say if he takes a shot at you then you should diss him right back" she responded. Dwayne thought about it for a minute then said,

"I think I will"

_(Hip-Hop Award Show)_

Dwayne and the others walked down the aisle, when they found their seats they sat down but then before anyone could start talking a producer came rushing down the aisle. He crouched down next to Dwayne, "Dwayne… we need to talk to you in the back" he said; Dwayne confused got up and followed the man to the back.

Three minutes Dwayne came back, "What did they want?" asked Tori to which Dwayne replied,

"One of their acts called and canceled so they asked me to fill-in so what want to know if you Tori will sing with me?"

"I would love to" she replied, The award show was under way with musical acts and awards being handed out then finally it was time for Dwayne to perform so Tori and him made their way to the back, the host walked onto the stage and said,

"Originally Ricky Rozay was suppose to perform but due to complications he had to cancel but don't worry we have a last minute fill-in so please welcome D-Wayne and Tori Vega", Dwayne and Tori walked onto the stage then the music started playing. Dwayne went on to perform the first verse then Tori sang the hook,

_**Oh this is who I am  
I wish you'd understand  
Its time to set me free  
My Guardian Angel  
No no matter what I do  
I'm still apart of you  
I hope you'll always be  
My Guardian Angel**_

The crowd was cheering for them now, so that's when Dwayne came in to rap the second verse,

**I wanna be the greatest in the world  
Not for the money, or the fame, or the girls  
Not for the car keys, jet skis, or the vacation to the West Indies  
But simply 'cause love it  
When I write I'm like a puppeteer  
Pulling my strings til the melody sings  
And it honestly makes me spread my wings  
You calling me out  
without your mind  
Send that thought back down your spine  
I'm on the ground  
It's on the line  
Road signs say both ways at the same time  
Most days I can't wait to rhyme  
Express my stress elevate and shine  
Progress, regress  
Each step's climbed  
So I take that test and I testify**

Jade and the others all stood up and started clapping along with cheering supporting their friends as they performed then after the third and final chorus the song came to end and now everyone was on their feet clapping their hands. When got to the back they then made their back to their seats.

"Good job you guys," said Beck and then Andre added,

"You killed it"

"Good job brother, Tori was okay," said Jade, which Tori responded with a roll of her eyes then finally it was time for the cypher featuring Dwayne.

"This is the Hip-Hop Awards Cypher… 2011," said the man on the screen then he started to rap, after everyone went it was now time for Dwayne to step forward.

"**Name is D-West or is it D-Best**

**I'm too fly your nothing but a chicken breast**

**I'm like a snake, you're the prey ha you're a rat**

**You claim you're a rapper but really your nothing **

**But a fake ass pretender, Foo Fighters**

**I would go in but I'm just to gone**

**You go back to school; I'll be your teacher**

**Ha Master Splinter**

**Alright I'm done so now I'm outtie"**

After the cyhper ended the last award was handed out then the show came to and end.

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	7. From Bad To Worse

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS CAUSE IF I DID THEN IT WOULDN'T BE ENDING PRETTY SOON!  
**

**Interviewer: At what age where you when you wanted to be a rapper?**

**Dwayne: I would have to say at the age of 8, I remember the first time I told my mother. My sister and I were home sick so she took care of us since at the time my father was the only one who worked and we were watching music videos and What Up Gangsta by Ferrari 5-0 came on and I looked at my mom and I said "One day that's going to be me"**

**Interviewer: And what did you mother say?**

**Dwayne: She supported me unlike my father who thinks that anyone who wants to be a musician, actor or anything artsy is just wasting their time but that didn't stop me from doing what I wanted to do**

**Interviewer: Do you plan signing with a label anytime soon?  
**

**Dwayne: Naw I'm actually going to finish going to High School which is called Hollywood Arts then well…. we'll see after that….**

The interview went on for another few minutes before finally coming to an end; Dwayne was watching the interview with his sister Jade and their friends. "So what did you guys think?" asked Dwayne after closing the computer, everyone replied by saying that it was good then that's when the bell rang so they started to get up class which was Sikowitz's. "Hey Andre can I talk to you for a minute?" asks Dwayne and so those two stayed back while the others walked off. Tori was just about to turn the corner when Jade grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor's closet.

"Jade…. What do you want? We have to get to class?" she said,

"Quite Vega…. This will only take a second," replied Jade who then went quite so Tori said,

"Okay what?"

"What happened between you and my brother at the beach when the others and I left?" she finally asked, Tori looked at confused then caught on to what she was asking so she said,

"Nothing happened, all we did was sit there and he let me listen to one of his songs he did" Jade looked at Tori with a death glare at first then suddenly she flung open the door and walked out. Tori rolled her eyes then followed her to class. They were the last two to arrive in the classroom; they were even beat there by Robbie was there earlier.

Sikowitz came jumping into the classroom on a pogo stick, no one was surprised by what they're teacher was doing. "Okay my class of Ginny pigs…. Today we're going perform a three-person play and the lucky contestants are Tori… Dwayne and Cat Valentine" he said. The teens walked up onto the stage, "Okay…. Tori plays the principal of a school while Dwayne and Cat play kids who where called to her office… GO!" he said,

"Do you know why I called you two here today?" asks Tori, Cat raised her hand so Tori says, "Yes?"

"It's because he's been bullying me" she replied while Dwayne sat there looking some kids do when they don't care why they're there. Tori turns to Dwayne and says,

"Mr. Heart what do you have to say for yourself?"

"This crazy red head is nuts, I didn't do anything wrong" he replied with a little hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm not crazy," responded with hurt in her voice which no one caught so Dwayne continued,

"I don't know why I'm the only one here? I mean I'm not the only one who thinks that she a dumb bimbo" suddenly Cat ran out of the room crying so Dwayne went after her right of the room. He had lost sight of her so he started calling her name, "Cat… Cat where are you?" he said and when he turned the corner he found her sitting on the steps. She had her head in hands and the sound of sobbing was heard. "Cat…. What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Do you guys really think I'm a dumb bimbo?" she asks to which Dwayne replies with sincere in his voice,

"Of course not Cat…. You're our friend, to me and Jade your like a sister who if was ever hurt by someone we would make them pay" Cat giggled then looked over him and said,

"Especially Jade" Dwayne thought about it then laughed also and said,

"Yeah…. Especially Jade", they got back up and walked back to class. When they entered they retook their seats, Sikowitz was busy talking when Dwayne's cell went off and when he looked at the screen he saw that it was Jade.

_What did you say to Cat?_

_**I'll tell you later**_

Dwayne returned his phone back to his pocket then his attention to Sikowitz who was now rambling about something that had nothing to do with acting. The bell rag so everyone grabbed their things and walked out to the asphalt café for lunch, "So Dwayne what did you say to Cat?" asks Jade when they sat down and so Dwayne explained to everyone what he had said to the red head.

After some silence Tori went to say something but was cut off by her annoying sister Trina. "Tori you have to drive me to my appointment now" she said, Tori groaned and said,

"Will someone go with me?" at first no one said anything but then Dwayne said,

"Sure let's go" the three of them got up and walked to Trina's car but they stopped when they saw that she had a flat so they all went to Dwayne's car. When everyone was in the car and buckled, Dwayne started the car and left the parking lot taking the first right then going straight until they reached the dentist. Dwayne and Tori sat in the waiting room while Trina was seeing the dentist, "So why does your sister need to see the dentist?" he asked,

"She's getting her wisdom tooth pulled," replied Tori and that's when Dwayne realized what he was in for on the way to bring Tori and Trina to their house.

"Just to let you know, if she kicks me in the back of the head then I'm leaving her in the desert alone" he said which made Tori laugh and that's when the nurse walked out with Trina who was hold her jaw. They helped Trina to the car and just as Dwayne turned the key to start the car, Trina's foot smacked him in the back of the head so he said, "I'll let that one pass" then he left the parking lot and not stopping until he reached the Vega House.

Tori used her key and opened door wide for Dwayne who was carrying a passed out Trina bridal style into the house then up to her room to let her sleep. When he came back down Tori had poured some lemonade into two cups, Dwayne reached for his cup but stopped and said, "There's not going to be a repeat of last time right?"

Tort laughed then said, "I promise that your drink is spiked- free" then he grabbed the cup then took a sip. "I should let you know that your sister kidnapped me today and dragged me into the janitor's closet" she said, Dwayne rolled his eyes and then said,

"What did the queen of death want?"

"She just asked me what happened after her and the others left," replied Tori and this got him curious so he asked,

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that nothing happened…. Well that you let me listen to one of your songs" she replied. Dwayne was about to say something when the sound of crying coming from the stairs cut him off so they turned and look only to see Trina coming the steps holding her jaw once again. "Well that was fun while it lasted" said Tori who got up and helped her sister over to the couch. Dwayne got up and ran to the kitchen, he opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of peas then came back and placed it on Trina's jaw. Trina immediately stopped yelping in pain so Tori and Dwayne sat down to re-enjoy their lemonade and that 's when Trina's reflex kicked in and her foot kicked Dwayne's glass out of his hand and it spilled all over him.

He got up and with a quick goodbye to Tori; he left the house going to home to change. "What happened to you?" asks his sister when he enters the house so he replies,

"After helping Tori by carrying Trina in the house and up in her room, I went back down and Tori had poured some lemonade. We were about to talk when Trina comes back down and well…. She kicked my glass spilling my lemonade all over me" Dwayne turned and enter his room and that's when he noticed that is window was open but he didn't open this morning. Dwayne walks over to the window and slams it shut then that's when he hears a blood-curdling scream coming from outside his door. He recognized that scream, it was Jade so he ran out the door to find Jade on the ground and standing in front of her where two men wearing ski masks so he ran and tackled one to the ground.

Dwayne got on top of the man and started pounding down but he forgot about the other intruder who had a tire iron in his hand and he struck Dwayne in the back of the head. The sound of police sirens could be heard outside so the intruders ran out the door, Jade still terrified crawled over to her brother who had blood leaking from the back of his head.

(Hospital)

Jade sat in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell her anything about her brother. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way and so when she looked up she saw her friends so she jumps up and throws her arms around Beck who pulls her into a hug. "How is he?" asks Andre, Jade pulls away and says,

"I don't know, no one has come out to say anything to me" everyone walks over and takes a seat. Six hours have passed when finally a doctor walks in so they all jump up at the same time. "Is my brother going to be okay?" asks Jade, the doctor doesn't respond at first then finally he says,

"He took a pretty hard blow to the head, we took some tests and he did suffer a concussion so I recommend that he stay here for until we can be sure that it's not permanent"

"Is he awake?" asks an impatient Jade, the doctor nods then tells them the room but advises that only two people go in at a time. When they arrive, Jade grabs Tori by the wrist and they walk in together, the first thing they see is Dwayne lying in hospital bed with machines hooked up to him. They walk over and stand on opposite sides of him, Jade reaches over and is about to touch his hand when he grabs it.

"Jade…. Where am I?" he asks without opening his eyes, Jade has tears rolling down her cheeks but quickly wipes them away then says,

"You were hit in the back in the head by one of the intruders..." Tori looks at Jade confused as neither her or the others know the reason why he was in the hospital in the first place but Jade ignores it and continues, "Your in the hospital" and then before any one could say anything Jade runs out of the room when Beck and the others see her run off they go after her which leaves Tori in the room with Dwayne.

Tori sits down in the chair next to the bed, she just stares at Dwayne as he lays there then he breaks the silence by saying, "You know it's not polite to stare Tori". She looks at him with a surprised look on her face but it quickly fades into a smile then she takes his hand. Dwayne opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Tori smiling down at him which makes him smile then that's when he feels the pain the back of his head.

"Dwayne…. What happened today?" she asks, he takes a deep breath then tells her about the intruders and being hit in the back of the head. "That's horrible, do you have any idea who could've done it?" she asks, Dwayne thinks about it for a minute but then shakes his head no even though he did have an idea of who could've made the hit but he didn't want to worry Tori or the others cause in his mind he had to handle this himself.

(Outside the Hospital)

Jade stopped running when she ran outside, she hated seeing her brother hooked up to machines. This wasn't the first time she had seen her brother that way, she leans up against a wall then while sliding down to sit on the ground she closes her eyes.

_Flashback_

_July 17, 2001 _

_Jade sat in the waiting room with her Uncle, Cousin, Beck and Cat. Her twin brother Dwayne had been hit by a car…. An accident that she felt was her fault since she was the one who threw the ball out into the street while him, Beck, Cat and her were playing a game together outside in the front yard. Dwayne had called her a name and she got angry so she picked up the ball and as hard as she could threw it into the street, Dwayne without looking ran out into the street and saw the on coming car but it was to late. _

_Their mother and father came running out of the house, their mother started screaming while dad yelled for someone to call 911. The paramedics showed up so did Jade's Aunt and Uncle, dad was so angry with her that she started yelling at her for being so stupid and for hurting her brother the way she did. Her uncle came to her rescue; her uncle was the brother of their mother._

_Beck walks over to Jade and says, "Jade… Jade"_

_End Flashback_

"Jade are you okay?" came Beck's voice, which brought her back into reality, she turned her head to look at her friends. Her mascara was running down the face, "Jade are you okay?" he asks again to which she replies,

"No… it's all my fault"

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**


	8. From Bad To Worse To Some What Good

**Hey everyone sorry for the super long update but due to many complicated things I couldn't upload until today but anyways here it is chapter 8 and I have to say that this chapter is very deep but hey there's a happy note at the end so enjoy!**

***Only Dwayne belongs to me  
**

"Jade… it's not your fault" said Beck who sat down next to her on the bench, Cat skipped over and sat down on the other side of her. Jade put her head in her hands and the sound of sobbing could be heard so Cat and Beck started rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "Jade…. Look at me" says Beck, Jade removes her head from her hands and looks at her boyfriend.

"Yes it is my fault, just like the first time Dwayne ended up in the hospital," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks and her mascara running down her cheeks. The four of them look up when they hear the front doors opening and they see Dwayne being wheeled out by Tori. She wheels him in front of his sister; he reaches over and grabs her face making her look at him. "Dwayne…. I'm so…. So sorry" she said as she started to cry again,

"Jade… Damn it stop crying, it's not your fault, when I was hit by that car when we were kids… it wasn't your fault then either so please stop crying cause honestly you look like a weak little girl" he said, Jade punches him in the arm, "OW…. What was that for?" he asked. She looks at him with a scowl on her face and says,

"I'm not weak" Dwayne smiled then she leaned in and they hugged, after a few minutes they pulled apart. They all decided that they had enough of the hospital and the moping so they all left, meeting up at Wok Star for lunch. Jade was back to her normal self, she was back to making fun of Tori which only made Tori laugh cause she was happy that Jade was back to her normal old self. "Hey Dwayne, do you remember your old friend back from when you lived with our aunt out in New York?" asked Jade suddenly out of blue.

Dwayne thought about it for moment then when he realized who she was talking about he said, "You mean Dre? Yeah I remember him?" Jade took a sip of her soda before saying,

"Did you ever find out what he's up to now?"

"No" he replied,

"He's a WWE Superstar"

"Him? A WWE Superstar damn when He said that he wanted to do that I thought he was kidding…. Good for him"

"Who's Dre?" asked Andre

"You all remember when I told you how our father wasn't really into his kids doing anything artistic well to see that I don't…. he sent me to New York where I met Dre and another old friend of my Damian, both of whom I haven't spoken to in a long time" replied Dwayne. The friends continued to talk and eat then before long it was time for them to head home, Tori who has just gotten her driver's license and a car from her father offered to drive Dwayne home since Jade was going to Beck's for a while.

Just as Tori turned the corner, they both saw police cars parked outside the house so she stopped and they got out of the car. They began to walk over when a cop pulled out his gun and said "Dwayne West?"

"Yeah?" replied Dwayne

"Your under arrest" he said, then he walked over and began to place Dwayne in handcuffs. "Your under arrest for possession of illegal drugs" added Cop before either Dwayne or Tori could ask what he was being arrested for. A man in a long brown coat walked over and Tori immediately recognized him and so she said,

"Dad, Dwayne is innocent"

"I wish I could say he is honey but we found a bag in his room," replied her father, the cop placed Dwayne in the back of the police car and took off towards the police station. Tori watched as the car drove off then turned her father and she said,

"Dad…. I know Dwayne he would never have that"

"I'm sorry sweetie but we got a call saying that Dwayne was in possession of illegal drugs so we got a warrant and searched his house and found a bag of weed in his bedroom" replied her father but Tori wasn't listening she was too busy dialing Jade's phone number. When she got a hold of Jade she quickly told her everything that just happened. Tori got into her car and drove off home with tears in her eyes.

(The Next Day- LA County Court)

"Dwayne West, you have been found in possession of illegal drugs how do you plead?" asked the Judge,

"Not Guilty your honor" replied Dwayne who was has been trying to stay calm thoughout this whole court hearing. Dwayne had been there since standing since the court hearing had started then he finally sat down in his chair.

"I went of your record to see that you have no previous criminal record so due to this being your first time, I sentence you to three months in the county jail, you must turn yourself in on May 25" said the judge before banging his gavel ending the hearing. The bailiff escorted Dwayne to the back so he could he grab his things then leave. Dwayne couldn't believe it, he was going to jail for something that he would never do but somehow the drugs ended up in his room but right now he couldn't think of that he had to spend as much time as he could with his friends and sister.

When Dwayne arrived at the recording studio he found everyone waiting for him, "He's here," said Cat who then ran up and gave him a hug, which he returned. Dwayne saw everyone stare at him waiting for him to say something so he took a deep breath before saying,

"Let's do this" he walked into the booth and he along with Andre, Tori, Cat and his sister Jade went to work making songs that would be released while he was away for the three months.

(One-Week Later- May 25th)

Mr. Vega was escorting Dwayne now wearing an orange jumpsuit down the hall to his cell. Just as they reached the cell they heard footsteps in fast pace coming towards them. "Dad wait" shouted Tori as she ran towards them, both Mr. Vega and Dwayne stopped, She stopped when she reached them then before the two men was going to happen Tori threw her arms around Dwayne and gave him a hug.

"Tori follow me," said her father, he then led the two teens to a private room so they could talk before Dwayne had to be placed in his cell. He left the two alone in the room by walking outside the door but stood by it.

"Tori I…." was all Dwayne could say before Tori pressed her lips to his, they stayed that way for a while before she pulled away.

"I've been waiting to do that since we first met" she said as her cheek grew red,

"To be honest…. Me too" he replied returning the smile, they sat in silence for a while before the door to the room opened and Mr. Vega poked his head motioning for Dwayne that it was time. He stood up and made his way to the door but when he reached it he stopped and turned his head to face her. "Tori?" he said, she looked up at him and then he asked, "Do you have my back?"

"I've got your back boy" she replied with a smile.

**Dwayne's in jail? oh no... but at least he and Tori have finally showed their feelings for each other anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to review. Oh BTW the next chapter will be a crossover with deadman68's Jessie Story entitled Cousin Damian can't wait for you guys to read it.**


End file.
